Amour Chassé Croissé
by xoBabyxo
Summary: How would it be if Adrien, was a bakers boy in love with the super rich and humble model Marinette? What if that wasn't the only thing that was switched up? Follow Lady Beetle and Chatte Noire on their new miraculous adventures
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy, this is my second MLB fanfic. I hope you all like it.**

Marinette woke up in her bed, stretching lightly before receiving a harsh knock on the door.

"Marinette? Are you awake? Your mother and father wish to see you before you depart for school." A cold voice echoed from the other side. The young girl rubbed her eyes and yawned, throwing her legs on the other side of the bed.

"I'm coming Nathalie, please tell mother and father to give me five minutes." The sleepy teen replied, flattening down her hair which was stuck up on every side. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daughter of two of the best fashion designers in all of Paris. She currently lived in one of the most chic houses in all of their city, everything was top dollar, modern and always pristine. As was Marinette, home-schooled until she was 15, her protective parents finally let her attend a high-school called Lycée. Where her long since childhood friend Chloé; resided. She as well; over a slew of months, became friends with a young girl named Alya, and aquatinted with two other boys; a wannabe DJ who went by Nino, and a young bakers son; who could barely speak to her without stuttering, Adrien.

The three became quite close, as Chloé always remained her (semi) friend, she decided Alya was most likely one of her best.

The young girl got up off her bed, throwing open her walk-in closet and going through the numerous racks of expensive clothing, some were also handmade, as Marinette had taken up the family business at a young age. She opted for a light pink sundress, jean jacket and white flats with spotted pink bows on the toe. Before she threw open the door she turned around and opened her purse " Come on, we'll be late if you don't hurry!" She warned as a black creature lazily fell into her signature pink clutch.

Making her way downstairs she sat at the end of the table, dishes of breakfast food set in front of her. As always, she took a bowl of fruit and non-fat yogurt. "Good morning Mother, Father." She greeted curtly. Her father, Tom, was on the phone, discussing the latest deal with their partners in Italy,, gave her a nod. Her mother, speaking to Nathalie looked at her daughter swiftly.

"Marinette, do not forget that you have a photoshoot after school, then, your fencing lessons. Why you had to take up such a trivial sport alludes me, but you are doing well, so I will let you keep it." Her mother explained, Marinette bowed her head as a thank-you, checked the time then shot up, running out the door and into the back seat of her car, saying a quick goodbye. Once at school, she shot up the stairs and into the classroom, taking her seat next to Alya.

"Girl, why are you always so late? You live so close." Her friend tsked, fixing Marinette's rushed hairdo. She shrugged and stuck out her tongue in a playful manner before pulling out her books. Not long after, a certain blond came rushing in. Flour on his cheek and dusting his pants lightly, hair just as dishevelled as hers. He took his seat at the front, panting slightly.

"Adrien." Marinette said, tapping the boy on the shoulder, he turned around, red faced and still heaving slightly. His eyes grew wide.

"Mari-yes? I-I mean yesette…..I-I-I…." He stuttered, looking the young Chinese-French girl in the eyes before Nino clapped him on the back. "Yes Marinette?" The girl leaned across the table in front of her, pressing her thumb to his cheek.

"You have-" She wiped the substance off and stuck it in her mouth, "icing sugar." She confirmed, "on your cheek, and ah-your clothes." She pointed down to his pants, covered in white smudges and hand prints. Adrien turned scarlet, shaking slightly at such a close touch.

"M-my dad, needed help in the bakery this morning, it was-ahhh-b-busier than usual." He managed out. He turned a very deeper shade of red and quickly avoided eye contact, turning back around in his seat far to quickly, leaving the rest of the class snickering quietly. The teacher cleared her throat, drawing the model's attention back to the front of the class.

"Pardon me madame, I was only helping a classmate." Marinette answered smoothly and sweetly, blue eyes sparkling it drew the attention of every boy in the class.

"And besides-" A shrill voice cut in, eyes now focused on the icy blonde at the front of the class, "if you give Mari any fuss, my father will hear about this."Chloe threatened, Marinette sighed and waved her childhood friend off.

"It's alright, she was just doing her job, sois respective Chloé." Marinette sighed and gave the young girl a forced smile. More and more chloe had become more of a burden then a friend, she pushed her status on everyone; but Marinette, being kinder than the average rich girl, was very patient with her, and strived to help her be nicer to others. Chloe in return gave her friend a soft smile, something rarely seen, before steeling her eyes at Alya, Nino and Adrien, frowning then flipping her hair around her shoulders.

This, in turn, made Adrien melt in his seat. How could one person be so sweet, so kind and so beautiful? Even though she grew up around stone cold parents and a girl like Chloe? Yet, she managed to be one of the kindest people in all of Paris. Pushing out a deep sigh, eyes glazing over as his mind ran through numerous Marinette-themed day dreams. Not paying much attention to the class in front of him, before he knew it, the bell had rung for break. He watched as Marinette and Alya walked out of class, talking about the new café across the street that they were going to get croissants.

"Ask to go with them!" Urged Nino, shoving his blond best friend out of the bench, ending with him running into Marinette, toppling the two over in a mess of limbs. All he could see when he fell was wild black hair and wide blue eyes as she toppled over, purse sliding across the room. He landed smack on top of her, catching himself so wouldn't squash her completely. Then there was one of those moments, those sort of outer body, moviesque moments where the heroine and the lovable protagonist fall madly for each other in one fowl swoop.

At least, he wished it.

In a brief moment, her face contorted into shock, then realization, then she pushed Adrien off of her, flushing red. He looked mildly confused before looking at her closely; she was pulling her summer dress as far down as possible, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"A-ah! I'm s-so s-s-sorry Marinette! I-I-I" He struggled to find the words he was looking for. He opted to just get up and extended a hand out to her. Avoiding eye contact once more she took his hand, pushed herself up, dusted off her dress and mumbled a small thank-you. Before she could finish her sentence Adrien was shoved out of the way, on to the floor.

"Don't put your flour-caked hands all over Mari's priceless dress. She got this when we went to Italy together last summer! It's super expensive so don't put your grubby hands all over it!" She hissed, pulling her childhood friend back behind her. Marinette rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind her.

"Chloe, it's okay, it was an accident, the dress is fine and so am I. Be kind to him okay, accidents happen all the time." Marinette forced a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, Chloe vaguely accepted this, before marching off with Sabrina in toll.

"Good job girl, you really put her in her place." Alya patted her friend on the shoulder, tossing her a casual wink. Marinette sighed and slumped down, Chloe did take a lot out of her. Adrien was still there, standing still and in amazement. He couldn't believe that the school's most popular girl had just tamed Chloe and stood up for him, all while maintaining her beautiful smile. The shrill ring of the bell snapped him out of his daze.

"Oh no," Marinette's voice rang through the class, "I wanted to go to that café so badly! I heard they have great salads." Alya started laugh and sat her friend down.

"A place known for their world renown croissants and you want to try their salads? Geez, modelling must be tough on you."

"I, don't eat many sweets, or anything with yeast, or fat, or extra sugars…." She gazed down, it was well known that Marinette was probably unnaturally skinny for someone her height, but the fact that she almost purely ran on fruits, veggies and water and still managed to not pass out everyday was kind of amazing.

"What? No sweets?" Alya gaped, then she smirked over to Adrien, "well~ Adrien could set you up with some really great pastries! His father Gabriel owns the Agreste Bakery, they're famous for their croissants and macarons." She gave Adrien a wink as Marinette turned to him.

"Really? I've never had a macaron? Do you think…" She paused, unsure if she actually wanted to go through with this, "do you think I could stop by this weekend and maybe try out some?"

"Y-yes of course." He nodded vigorously.

"Excellent. I'll stop by this Saturday before my photoshoot. Ah, or better yet, why don't you meet me there? So I can eat afterwards instead." She smiled, Adrien clearly overwhelmed just gave her a quick nodded, a wide smile etched on his face, Nino had to actually pull him back to his seat and sit him down.

Once the day was done Adrien got home as quick as possible. Pushing open the doors to the bakery and running upstairs.

"Adrien, slow down, you might trip. Again." A voice called from the bakery. He came to a slow jog.

"Sorry dad, just excited is all." He smiled down at the older man, wearing a apron and a set of glasses, flour on his shirt and pants.

"Is it that girl again? The model?" His father teased him, he rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to see her this Saturday, she's coming to the bakery after one of her jobs; so don't be embarrassing, okay." The old man chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, striking a pose afterwards.

"When have I ever been embarrassing?" Adrien sighed and ran up to his room, it was originally the attic, but now it was painted forest green, his bed up on a loft, bookshelves, a computer screen on a desk and a couch occupied the room, his bed was up on a loft where the skylight was as well. He opened up his backpack and out flew a red blur.

"Good job Adrien! I knew you could talk to her!" The small fairy cheered, he laughed and looked over at a picture of Marinette in her latest winter line, a large white dress, playing off her icy blue eyes.

"Thanks Tikki." He smiled at the kwami, "but really, I think Alya did the most talking." He confessed before climbing up on to his skylight. "She smiled at me, she really smiled at me Tikki." He sighed contently.

"Ya, but you didn't do much of the same, bleh bluhh ble…" She mimicked Adrien's little spaz moment. He shook his head and laughed.

"Common, it's almost five, time for patrol. Tikki, spots on." It was strange, but his hair hid the small studs in his ears. It'd be embarrassing if anyone ever actually saw them. He got all suited up in his red Lady Beetle outfit then launched himself off his balcony.

He landed gracefully on the Eiffel Tower, a common meeting spot for them.

"Hey Chatte." He called to the figure looking out of Paris, a young girl turned around, her black hair falling loosely over her shoulders, her mask cloaked face turned to him with a smile.

"Glad you could make it Bugaboo~" She purred, walking towards him. He rolled his eyes when she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. He pushed her back slightly and laughed.

"Down tom cat. I already told you-"

"Your heart belongs to your Princess, I know." She finished for him, "but that doesn't mean I cant try. Who knows, maybe I'll win your heart over in the end~" She smiled and winked.

"Come on Chaton, lets get on patrol." He laughed before swinging off the tower and through the streets of Paris. She sighed contently,

"I don't know who's behind the mask, but I love him."


	2. Why?

**Here's the second chapiter everyone!**

 **~Emotional Chapiter Warning~**

Swinging through the streets of Paris, the dynamic duo settled on to a rooftop of a café. The sky was clear and the air was crisp. The smell of hot food and coffee set Marinette into a glazed over faze. She hadn't realized she hadn't eaten today. A handful of raisons along with her breakfast was all that she managed to squeeze in throughout her daily activities. Her stomach growled at smell, demanding some sort of food. Following suite to this growl she yawned, not realizing that the day had taken so much out of her already. With that she heard a deep laugh from beside her.

"Hungry Chatte?" He asked his partner, sitting down, legs dangling off the edge of the building per usual. She nodded slightly, taking in a whiff of the food again. "It smells like-" He began

"Éclaires..." She finished, unconsciously licking her lips at the smell, her stomach making another loud growl. She turned away sheepishly, patting her stomach; a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Lady Beetle gave her a very quizzical look.

"Have you, eaten today?" He asked, all seriousness in his voice. His father had always told him the importance of a good meal, or at least, a few goods snacks to keep the body running.

"Um…." She shrugged it off, not meeting his stare, "kind of, I guess." She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. It wasn't like she didn't ever eat. She did, she was just on a strict diet. But with all the extra work she did as Chatte Noire, she burnt more calories in a day then she could replace. This in which often ended up with her falling asleep in class due to lack of energy. She blew out a withheld breath and smiled at her partner, "no worries my love, I always get enough food." She winked, trying desperately to avoid or change the topic.

"Chatte….how much do you actually weigh….?" He asked, skeptically, he got up and prodded her side, causing her to laugh and step back.

"You should at least buy me dinner first, love." She countered, moving his hand away from her. Usually she would comply or be over the moon at the thought of her crush touching her. But for the moment she couldn't do it. She didn't want him to worry. But he stood so close, such a worried look on his face. It crept all the way into his eyes. His deep deep forest green eyes. They held such a comforting and familiar gaze. Like she had seen them in a dream, or a dream of a dream.

He couldn't look away either. Blue. Blue like the Caribbean Sea or the sky on a summer day. So blue. He could swim in them forever; get lost in the sparkle they held and in the curiosity they showed for him. They were awfully blue. Not many people had blue eyes like this. Nor did they have a wild frenzy of semi-curled hair that rested on their shoulders. Nor did they hold the tinge of pink that was always present on their cheeks. Nor did they-

Stop.

Heart racing.

Fidgeting.

Close.

So goddam close.

He couldn't. Not to her, not with her. He couldn't feel this with her. His heart had been torn and moved and flew for one girl and one girl only.

And to his distaste.

She was not her. She was no model. She was no saint. She was her, she was Chatte. With her flirty winks and stupid cat puns. She was Chatte with her bravery, and her blue eyes, and wicked smile. But she wasn't Marinette.

She was no better.

Panic.

Sweating.

Heart pounding.

They were so close. She could feel his breath, she could see how his chest rose and fell with every shuttering breath. They were so close. This couldn't be happening. All she wanted to do was kiss him. All she wanted to do was love him even more than this mystery girl ever could. She could love him thousands of times more than his princess. She would love him openly and forever. If only he's let her, it killed her. It killed her that she could never be his because he had thrown his heart willingly to someone who could never love him like she could. Stupid boy. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was here. Right in front of him. But he was blinded by this beauty, and by the way he spoke of her; she sounded like a goddam angel. Everything she wasn't. At least, as Chatte she wasn't. She's a real angel out of the costume. An angel with clipped wings and a ball and chain attached to her ankle. The thing that's confining her to earth and keeping her from flying away from all the weight and bullshit of her civilian life.

So she was the first to step away. She was the first to understand. That he didn't want what she was. He didn't want crazy, wild and free. He wanted the other her, the refined and wingless her. So she stepped back. "It's quiet tonight. No attacks." She said, looking out over the city. Loose hair following the pattern of the winds. "Go home Lady Beetle. I'll take the rest of the patrol." She mumbled and sit back down over the edge.

He wasn't quite sure what just happened, he wasn't to sure if he had done something wrong or not. Yet, he knew. He knew she understood the original feelings that laid heavy on his heart. He knew she couldn't win against Marinette. He assumed that she knew she couldn't win against Marinette. Even though she didn't know who his crush actually was. She knew enough. And without knowing it, he had crushed her. Squashed her under the compliments about his mysterious princess and left his partner breathless and dead against the way he fantasized about her. Without even knowing it, he had killed her determination. He looked away.

"Chatte," He started once more, taking a small step closer to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. The sliver of silver falling down her face. The sliver of water that streaked down her porcelain face and that with each inch it fell; the knife on his chest plunged deeper and deeper and further and further until he couldn't take it. Until he couldn't bare to look at her because the guilt had felt like some monster eating out his stomach. A twisted pit that he couldn't escape. The feeling that stayed all the way home. The twisting and the gnawing and the biting. The biting that filled his stomach that made his throat feel hot to the touch. It made his lungs shrivel so that he couldn't take so much as a puff of breath. It was cruel. Worse than torture. Worse than anything he's ever felt.

He fell on to his bed. The transformation wearing off and the small kwami flying to some other corner of the room. His blond hair bloked his eyes as he gazed out across his room. Quiet. Broken. Why was he broken? He wasn't the one who got rejected. He wasn't the one who's love just told them that they could never love them back. It wasn't him. And yet, it was. She was a part of him. And her pain, and her tears and her sobs were all his. They were all his and they stuck within his brain that rang out in awful cries. They wouldn't shut up. The image of her crying, it wouldn't leave. Why wouldn't it leave?

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

More furvent. Louder. Demanding.

He gazed up, black and blue met him. No. He wiped the tears away, opening the hatch. She fell on to him in a heap of tears and leather. This wasn't uncommon. She would often stop by. Chats and whatnot. After she had saved him from an Akuma attack, the two became well aquinted. But tonight, tonight was a night where he just had to hold her close. Willing himself not to cry while she sobbed in his arms.

"Adrien." She csobbed out the young boys' name, pushing herself into his arms ."He didn't return his feelings for me. His love for this other girl. I can't compete." She bawled even harder. He could say nothing. Just hold her; tell her it's okay. It would all be okay.

 **I'm sorry, this was a very heavy second chapiter, but I promise it will get better. I based this chapiter off my own life and my inspiration for this chapiter was as well credited to the poetry done by Shane Koyczan called "To This Day."**


End file.
